Opposites Attract
by Acidika
Summary: Albert Wesker, the prodigal son and heir of the Umbrella Corporation has everything a young man could ever want. Money, prestige, and power. This outlook on life changes when he meets two seemingly opposite women, Selene and Alice. Polar opposite to each other, yet they both have an astounding affect on the corporate heir. Rated M for intense sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, this story was made for entertainment purposes only. All rights and characters belong to Capcom and Constantin Films.**

* * *

Albert Wesker, only son of Sir Spencer, founder and CEO of the Umbrella Corporation. Tall, intelligent, and attractive. He was next in line to become the head of the powerful corporation, and he had just about everything a man his age ever wanted. Money, prestige, power.

So, like he spent almost all of his evenings, he was currently studying. He had to get the proper genetics, biology, and virology courses necessary to succeed his father as head of Umbrella. Of course, he had an excellent teacher, Doctor James Marcus, but the older gentleman wasn't able to accompany him at all times.

As he read and took notes, there was no other sounds in his large bedroom. Pen scratches and pages being turned were the only sound that reached his ears. Until he suddenly stopped writing and closed his books.

A glance at his watch revealed that it was just past 1:30am, well past the time his father retired for the night. The only possible people that would currently be awake were the mansion's security personnel or the family butler, finishing his rounds.

Without so much as a moment of hesitation, Wesker pulled his phone out of his pocket and shoved a single earbud into his ear as he opened the device's browser and started to search up some porn. He'd been studying for over five hours now, so he felt justified in rewarding himself.

Just as he was beginning to enjoy himself, he suddenly froze as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a chill went up his spine.

Glancing from side to side, he saw nothing at his flanks, but he then glanced at the glossy slightly reflective surface of his desktop clock and spotted a woman with brilliant icy blue eyes leaning on one of the corners of his four-poster bed.

"Oh, don't stop on my account." She spoke in a low, sultry voice that clearly denoted amusement. "Looks like she's having fun..."

"How did you get past security?" Wesker asked, not turning around and not moving. His father had a fair number of enemies, so this woman may be a spy or assassin from a rival corporation.

"I don't need to worry about things like that." The woman replied, smiling slightly.

"So, what corporation do you take orders from?" Wesker asked with a silent sigh.

"I don't work for anyone. I'm independent." The woman smirked slightly. "But I do know a few things about you, Albert."

"Like what?" Wesker raised an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued.

"What I know is from simple observation. To put things simply... I've been watching you. And I like what I see." The woman stood up and walked across the empty floor space to stand right behind Wesker's chair and placed her hands onto both of his shoulders, giving him a clear view of her black nail polish and elegantly long fingers.

"In what context?" Wesker couldn't help but sound like a smartass, since she'd clearly been watching him masturbate.

"Socially, professionally... _privately._ " The woman chuckled, low and almost like she was purring. "So, how about we get started, before that _impressive_ erection of yours goes to waste."

"You flatter me." Wesker smirked as her hands gripped his shoulders tightly and spun his desk chair around, while she simultaneously straddled his thighs in fluid timing. "But I do have a question I must ask."

"It's Selene." The dark haired woman - who was actually very attractive - winked as she swatted his earbuds aside with a flick of her wrist. "So, I know you prefer to be called by your surname rather than your first name... Wesker."

"Care to take the lead, or shall I?" Wesker studied Selene's icy gaze, but somehow couldn't get a read from her. This unreadable air, combined with her dark attire, made him oddly aroused, renewing the bold erection that stood between their bodies.

"Don't mind if I do." Selene smoothly slid backwards onto her knees before his chair, planting a small cheeky kiss on the crown of his length before curling her fingers around the base of the shaft and smiling with obvious approval. "You're all mine, Wesker, you belong to only me. I better not find out that any other women have had their hands on this."

"Believe me, that won't be a problem." Wesker smirked as she began to lovingly stroke his length. "I'm more concerned with my future than a horny classmate."

"Smart boy." Selene licked the entire underside of his shaft, starting from her tight grip to the urethra, teasing the tip of her tongue into the slit before turning her head to the side and returning back to the base.

"Might I presume you're a dominatrix or a Mistress?" Wesker asked after several more moments of her oral minstrations. He was beginning to grit his teeth, damn she was good at this.

"Mistress? Oh, I like the sound of that." Selene smiled coyly as she teased the crown of his member with her tongue. "But, no, I'm not a dominatrix. I'm just confident with my skills." She squeezed the base of his shaft pointedly as she spoke, causing him to inhale sharply. "I'm also quite observant, so I can adjust my techniques accordingly... when need be."

"I can see that... _hah_!" Wesker's cheeky comment was cut off as Selene plunged his member into her heavenly mouth with a very pleased sounding hum.

Wesker's hands had been on the armrests of the leather chair the whole time that Selene had been at work, and now his fingers were tightening drastically on the edges of them, his knuckles white. By no means was he a sexual stud, but at the same time, he wasn't a minute man either. Every muscle in his body was rigidly tense, and his mind, just minutes ago full of biology and viral facts and theory was now entirely focused on not busting a nut inside this mysterious woman's mouth.

Suddenly, as if she'd been reading his mind, Selene suddenly extracted his length from her mouth all together, gently blowing cool air onto his throbbing and swollen head, calming the nearly explosive hard-on. Wesker gasped for breath, confused by her sudden stop.

Without a word, she pressed her finger to her saliva slickened lips, glancing at the door to the hallway. After a moment, she held up two fingers.

It seemed that despite her intense focus on sucking him off, she had still been keeping an ear out for anyone approaching the room. Wesker was inwardly impressed.

After several seconds, she turned back to Wesker and raised both her eyebrows for a moment - rather sassily - before pointedly glancing down at his erection.

"I presume that's the security you mentioned?" She teased before grabbing his shirt collar and rising to her feet. "Anyway, I think it's time you took the lead, hmm?"

Wesker didn't object, since it would give his raging member time to recover from her heavenly mouth and touch. He allowed her to drag him by the shirt over to his four-poster bed and sassily sat on the edge of the mattress, crossing her leg over her knee and placing on hand on the bedding to hold herself up.

"Good boy... Now, take off your shirt." Selene ordered as she released her grasp on him.

Without hesitation, Wesker's dress shirt was quickly unbuttoned, and Selene stood up suddenly - she wasn't quite as tall as Wesker expected, the top of her head barely reached his chin - and slowly pulled his shirt off his body, taking in the sights of his athletic form. He wasn't a bodybuilder, but he wasn't fat nor scrawny either. "Mmmm... Lovely." She purred softly as the shirt finally took to gravity's embrace, dropping to the floor with a soft sound.

Selene spent several long minutes tracing her fingers all over Wesker's chest, his abs, ribs, and even around his back into an embrace. Her next command was rather simple.

"Kiss me."

Wesker kept his gaze steady, locked onto the icy blue orbs mere inches from his face, before gently leaning forward, only to pause just before her soft lips, letting her form the connection. This small pause seemed to please her even more as she connected her mouth with his own.

"Such a gentleman." She admired her new man-toy with an approving smile. "For your reward, you can take one thing off me."

Wesker immediately smiled, noticing that Selene had an off-the-shoulder black sweater, a tank top, definitely a bra, and black pants. Then his gaze dropped all the way to the floor...

Heels. Of course.

"Shoes." Wesker announced before slowly crouching down onto one knee and removing the strappy black high heels that she was wearing. He gently set them aside as Selene sat back down in the same elegantly sassy manner.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that knows what they're doing." She raised an eyebrow again as she smiled with amusement. "Rub my feet." She ordered, and Wesker complied without a word. After several long, loving minutes, Selene sighed with satisfaction.

"You've earned another reward."

Of course, Wesker knew better than to remove her pants. Any fool that tried that would probably get a swift kick to the chin. So he smiled and spoke softly. "Sweater."

Selene smirked before nodding in approval once again. She kept a careful eye on him as he sat slightly behind her left side and gently lifted the hem of the sweater from her stomach, then up and over her breasts, then up and over her head.

"Kiss me."

Once again, Wesker obliged, tilting her chin up slightly and allowing her to form the connection. This time, she gently raked her teeth over Wesker's lower lip, lightly pinching it before pulling away.

"You learn quickly." Selene nodded for him to keep going. "Continue."

Of course, he obeyed. Without failure, he followed her every command, and after each command, he tactfully and politely followed her subtle cues on spending his next reward, until all she wore was her bra, panties and her black pants.

"Sit behind me, like you were before." Selene ordered, and her gaze caught onto the raging erection that he had maintained the entire time, without faltering. She might have found the perfect Sub to match her Dom personality.

Of course, Wesker obeyed his Mistress without a word, allowing her to lean her shoulders against his chest as he received his next order.

"Touch me."

Wesker hesitated for a moment, unsure about what exactly she meant. "I do not understand what you mean, Mistress."

Selene's smile was accented by a soft chuckle. "As you should. That is an open ended order. I _never_ give those. For that, you may take off my bra and pleasure my breasts."

"Yes, Mistress." Wesker didn't need to think about his new order, and after a flick of his wrist, the lacy black bra came loose from her back and she allowed him to gently remove it from her shoulders before tossing it aside.

Selene cooed softly at his touch. It was a genuine lover's touch, soft and careful. Exploratory, testing the unfamiliar territory. "Continue."

As his hands explored her chest, Selene gently placed her hand onto the side of Wesker's head, turning it down towards her own. With a silent nod, she leaned forward to kiss him, and he complied with her silent request.

With her other hand, she placed it on the back of Wesker's hand, gently pulling it away from her chest towards her toned stomach, but stopped there. Since her mouth was otherwise occupied, the silent order was immediately understood.

Wesker's gentle touch danced along the lines of her abs, never going any lower than her navel. His other hand had double duty on her chest, but he was managing to keep her breasts perky and flushed, as per her orders.

Never in his right mind would he dare disobey her.

"You can continue. Put your hands down my pants, I want you to tease me through my panties." Selene separated her lips from Wesker's by pressing her forehead against his own.

"Guide me, Mistress. I fear I may fail." Wesker spoke up about his doubts.

"Of course." Selene approved of his honesty, so she returned her hand to the back of his own, tilting her pelvis forward to create just enough space in her waistband for both of their hands to fit inside. Very slowly and carefully, she guided his hand over her panties and down to the cleft between her legs. "Right here. Do you feel confident?"

Wesker nodded. "Yes, Mistress. Shall I begin?" He received a nod, and Selene's long, slender hand slid back out, just as he got started. Very slowly, cautiously, he explored this unseen territory with the pads of his fingers, learning the layers, creases and bumps that garnered positive reactions from his dark lover.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Selene had her eyes closed and that her free hand was tightly gripping the blanket at her side, trying to be subtle about it. It seemed that he was doing something right, despite not being able to see what he was actually doing.

Suddenly Selene let out a shuddering gasp, her eyes opening as her body tensed. Of course, Wesker paused, but she suddenly glared at him. "Did I say _stop_?"

"Of course, Mistress." Wesker apologized immediately, continuing to caress her covered entrance, eliciting several rather cute groans and squeaks from his Mistress until she grasped his wrist to make him stop. This time, he knew it was an order, so he did so instantly.

"Take off my pants." Selene panted for breath, but still maintained her authority as she spoke.

With careful precision, Wesker gently lifted Selene's thighs straight upwards, keeping them together as he unclasped the button and hummed the zipper of her sexy black pants down, revealing the top of her lacy black panties - which had a cute little pink bow on the top - before sliding the garment down the her lovely, shapely legs. Just from a glance at her panties, Wesker could tell she was almost at her limit. The wet patch was quite sizable.

Selene hooked her thumbs into the waistband at her hips, slowly and teasingly pulling her wet panties off before tossing them onto her discarded pants, revealing her shaven mound, glistening with her arousal.

"Use your mouth. Pleasure me." Selene ordered, sliding further onto the large bed and spreading her legs while she rested her head and shoulders onto the pillows.

"As you wish, Mistress." Wesker obeyed right away. He was quite confident in his abilities, so without further ado, he gently eased himself between her knees.

Now it was Selene that was white-knuckled and completely tensed from Wesker's surprisingly dexterous and long tongue. Holy shit, he was a keeper. Few men could give her such a ride, and Wesker was definitely one of the best, if not _the_ best to ever make it this far.

Her icy blue gaze was rolling into the back of her head, she was panting heavily, her chest was heaving, and her wet entrance was on _FIRE_!

"Stop." She hissed the order through her gritted teeth, and Wesker withdrew from her dripping entrance. "There's a condom in the back left pocket of my pants. Put it on, and let's finish this before both of us explode."

"Of course, Mistress." Wesker quickly discarded his pants and boxers, then ripped the condom out of the package and rolled it down his shaft, making sure it was applied properly before crawling over his panting Mistress, waiting for her signal to slide his member inside of her.

"Continue." Selene nodded, and Wesker carefully guided his length into her tight entrance, aided by her hand. She cooed with approval as he came to a halt, waiting for her tensed inner muscled to relax. "Good boy. You didn't cum right away."

"No, Mistress. I am ready when you are." Wesker nodded slowly, waiting again for her signal to continue inserting his protected member into her body.

"Slowly now, keep going." Selene ordered, hooking one leg around Wesker's lower back while her arms wrapped around his rib cage, under his arms.

As always, he followed her instructions and orders the instant she gave them, working up a strong, steady rhythm. By then, Selene had hooked both of her ankles together behind his back, pulling him even deeper into her body. The whole time, to silence their respective noises and cries, they were locked at the mouth, passionately kissing each other, biting lips and dancing tongues.

When the time for Wesker's stamina to finally end arrived, Selene had managed to twist herself and Wesker around so that she was straddling his member, her hands firmly supporting herself on his chest while her rear bounced as his covered shaft slid in and out of her dripping entrance with continuous soft slapping sounds of skin on skin. Her body was toned, the absolute perfect balance of muscle meets curves. Her ass was heart shaped, firm and tight while her soft B-cup breasts were perky with soft pink peaks.

"I'm almost there... Don't you dare cum... just yet." Selene panted, her whole body covered with sweat as her own quim oozed down her inner thighs.

Wesker couldn't muster the breath to affirm her order, he was putting forth every ounce of his effort into not blasting a huge hole in the condom with his release. He just kept his hands on her hips to keep her guided.

Not even a minute of this later, Selene slammed down, hilting his entire length into her body, instantly tightening like a vice around him as her eyes rolled completely back, her voice suddenly little more then weak, barely audible whimpers as her climax finally, _finally_ hit her like a fucking truck.

The instant that she tightened around him, Wesker's body gave out, and the condom was instantly filled with his release. They both laid there for a few seconds as Selene's inner muscles relaxed, allowing Wesker to withdraw - both with hisses or sharp inhales - to dispose of the condom in his en-suite bathroom, returning to find that Selene had - rather cutely - passed out, laying on her side with her arm bent with her fingertips barely an inch from her nose, the other hand gracefully draped along her hip and thigh.

He laid down behind her, pulling the blankets over her body before kissing the back of her right shoulder gently before falling asleep himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Bit of an explanation; This story was an idea I had a few days ago while unable to sleep. So of course, the initial idea was a bit skewed. But, after speaking to Vizord, he was actually rather pleased by my overall idea for this story. In fact, he hasn't read this (as of this moment) so he's in for a bit of a surprise when he sees that the whole first chapter is a sex scene. And for those thinking that this story's going to be nothing but sex... you're half right. It's got a plot, but there will be a decent amount of sex scenes, so you've been informed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wesker awoke to the sound of birds chirping from outside his window. After a moment of blurry vision, he distinctly recalled never opening the large window in the first place...

"Selene?!"

The memories of last night came back to him in a flash, and he sat bolt upright to find that she'd disappeared, clearly out the open window at some point in the night.

Wesker sighed, putting one hand onto his forehead, then noticed that his phone - which Selene had carelessly knocked out of his hand before sucking him off - was sitting where Selene had fallen asleep. It was also blinking to notify of an unread message.

Grabbing the device, he opened the new message, finding it was from a new contact, appropriately named Mistress Selene.

"Took the liberty of adding my number into your phone. I will text you after midnight to inform you whenever I am arriving to visit. Leave your window unlocked, it's quite a nuisance."

Wesker was tempted to reply, but the message didn't exactly convey that he was permitted to do that with her. She'd clearly returned home - wherever that may be - and was most likely asleep.

A moment later, his phone's alarm went off, signalling the usual time for him to wake up. With a quick tap, he disabled it and got up for the day. Within 20 minutes, he was showered, dressed and sliding his textbooks into his bag before heading downstairs for a quick breakfast before driving to Raccoon University.

Of course, seated at the head of the dining room table was his father, Sir Spencer, with the family butler standing at his elbow.

"Security tells me you were up quite late. Were you studying?" Spencer asked, glancing up from the business section of the newspaper in his hands.

"Yes, father. Virology specifically." Wesker nodded respectfully as he took his seat.

"I see... Seems like Tricell's stock prices are rising." Spencer returned his attention to the paper, dropping the brief conversation with his son.

* * *

After his light breakfast, Wesker drove himself to the University and attended all of his morning classes without really much issue. It wasn't until his usual lunch break that something interesting caught his attention.

At first, it was a normal visit to one of the University's many, many coffee shops. He stood in line, he waited. But out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something happening near the exit.

Several younger men, around four of them, were clearly harassing a slightly short blonde woman that was clutching a leather back book to her fairly small chest.

"C'mon, Abernathe, show us all that porn you've been hiding in that book!" One of the boys taunted, using his larger frame to stop her from leaving her seat in the booth. The other boys were likewise boxing her in from all sides.

"It... It's N-not p-p-p-porn!" She stammered, speaking quietly as her brilliantly green eyes darted from each of their faces, trying to find an escape route. "Leave m-me alone!"

"We know what you're hiding, you little pervert, so why don't you just hand it over and we'll leave you..." He grabbed her by the wrist as he spoke.

"Excuse me, boys..."

All of them froze as the leader - the one body-blocking the girl - felt a strong grip on his shoulder.

"Now, boys... Do you have a moment? I'm having some difficulty with a definition, I was wondering if one of you could assist me?" Wesker had an open textbook in his hand, which lowered their guards as they turned to stare at the much taller blonde man that was behind them.

"What's the word?" One of them asked, curious.

"Consent." Wesker replied, snapping the book closed very loudly before he sprung into action.

In moments, three of them were on the floor, the fourth - the leader, saved for last intentionally - was on his knees, restrained by the wrist, with Wesker towering over him from behind while he essentially grovelled at the girl's feet.

"Consent is one's willingness for an action or agreement. Example, bullying someone, while causing them emotional stress is not something that consent applies towards. In other words..." He leaned down to the boy's ear and spoke in a menacing voice. "She doesn't like being trapped in a corner by you."

"What the fuck man!?" The captive boy groaned in pain as Wesker planted his foot on his exposed ankle. "Let me go!"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Wesker tisked loudly, since his entire display was being observed. "Let me go back to the basics, way back in kindergarten... Boys... be nice... to girls. It's not Quantum Physics. You respect all women, unconditionally. Otherwise you get a boot up your ass. The logic is quite simple, isn't it?"

"You're Albert Wesker, aren't you? I got a friend in your Biology class." The captive boy sneered at Wesker, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Indeed I am. What does that have to do with your misogynistic attitude?"

"Why don't I ask you something? What the hell do you gain from this shit? It's not like Alice is gonna reward you or anything."

"You're right." Wesker suddenly released him completely. "I gain nothing from this whole affair."

The boy immediately stood up, facing Wesker with a scowl. "So why did you do it? Why bother getting involved if there's nothing in it for you."

"Simple." Wesker smirked before sucker punching the boy right in the teeth. "Because I don't believe you're worthy of a woman's respect. You breached her consent, causing her undue anxiety, blocked her from escaping you by using physical force, breached her personal privacy, and the simplest fact of the matter... I don't like you."

"Fucking asshole!" The boy spat out the blood from his mouth and swung his fist at Wesker, who casually leaned out of the way, causing the boy to stumble past him and into some stools with a loud crash. He was quickly back on his feet, reaching for something in his pocket.

"You pull out a weapon, and I will not restrain myself any longer." Wesker warned him in a level, authorative tone, glaring at him as he spotted the end of a switchblade in the boy's grasp.

"Fuck you!" The boy clicked the knife open, then in a surprising twist, threw the knife towards Wesker. Even more surprising was the fact that he deftly blocked the knife with his textbook, causing it to drop to the floor.

"Shame... Now you're defenseless." Wesker smirked at him. "And now you're fucked. Gentlemen, ladies, if you would be so kind as to restrain him and report him to campus security, that would be quite pleasing. If you'll excuse me..."

Wesker lowered the book, turning to the girl.

"I believe your name is Alice Abernathe, yes?" He smiled warmly at her. "Would you be so kind as to join me for a coffee? I assure you, I wish you absolutely no harm."

Alice nodded, slowly extending her hand to take Wesker's offered one, only to turn bright red as he leaned forward and gently kissed her knuckles.

"My apologies for the rash display. Did he hurt your arm?" His gaze had fallen upon the red mark from his tight grasp on her wrist earlier, but she shook her head. "When you are ready, please, follow me."

He gently released her, pointedly glancing at the fallen knife then back at the now physically restrained boy. "It saddens me to see such a pathetic display, especially in front of a lady. Even worse was your behaviour, young boy."

With that, Alice and Wesker left the coffee shop to a rousing applause from the onlookers and the staff.

Alice kept her head slightly down, tightly clutching her leather book as she followed alongside Wesker to his car. She paused for a moment to stare at him in confusion.

"Not far from here, there's a much better coffee shop I know about. Much more mature patronage with a quiet atmosphere. You'll very much enjoy it there." Wesker caught her gaze and smiled again. "Would you like to join me, or stay here at another one of the campus coffee shops?"

"I'll j-join you. What's it c-called?" Alice sat beside him in the car - inwardly amazed that it was kept so clean for a University student - and only relinquished one hand from her book to fasten her seat belt.

"Homebrew. I know a few of the regulars there, as well as the owners." Wesker put the car into gear after stowing his bag in the back seat, then drove off campus and in the direction of Homebrew, which wasn't more than a five minute drive away.

In those five minutes, Alice plucked up the courage to properly introduce herself. "I'm... Alice. I heard that your name is Albert?"

"Yes, that is correct. But I prefer my surname, Wesker." He smiled. "Here we are."

He pulled his car to an empty space at the curb and shut the engine off. Alice smiled very slightly as she scurried out of the car and waited for him to join her. She felt way too anxious to go inside the unfamiliar place by herself.

"Don't worry, nobody here will ever dare to hurt you." Wesker reassured her, noticing her anxiety. "I'll be right at your side."

Alice immediately went pink, embarrassed by Wesker's gentlemanly manner. But, she followed him inside and took in the lovely scent of the coffee beans that permeated the air.

Her eyes scanned the warm interior, finding the low hum of conversation mingling with the various sounds of coffee being brewed, stirring and occasional laughter. Coupled with the smooth jazz playing in the background, she was immediately smitten with the place.

"Are you alright?" Wesker stopped when he noticed her expression of awe.

Alice took a second to register that he'd spoken to her, and blinked in confusion. "I'm fine... It's really nice in here."

"Much better than the hustle and bustle of the campus, for sure." Wesker smiled, locking eyes with Alice for a moment. But in that moment, he got the strange impression that he'd sen her somewhere before. Maybe in passing between classes?

"Ah, Wesker! Wasn't expecting you here for another half hour!" One of the barista behind the counter spoke up, receiving additional hello's and hey's from the other staff.

"How's it been here today, Ken?" Wesker approached the counter, Alice silently following while her eyes wandered around the shop, taking in the tasteful decor and the display of pastries and snacks.

"Pretty quiet, actually. Slow lunch, so far. Might get a few coming in soon." Ken, who had a white eyepatch over his left eye and black hair smiled at Wesker before noticing Alice beside him. "Hey there, I'm Ken."

Alice nearly shot out of her skin in fright. She'd been so enraptured in looking around, she hadn't expected to be spoken to. "Alice..." She spoke quietly, looking away awkwardly.

"There was an incident on campus." Wesker shook his head, silently telling Ken not to pursue the topic further.

"I see." Ken nodded in understanding before asking. "So, what'll you two be having? Today's special is the pumpkin spice latte!"

"I thought that wasn't being implemented until tomorrow?" Wesker commented, pulling out his wallet to purchase his coffee. "Alice, how do you take your coffee?" He turned to his nervous companion with a smile, finding her likewise producing her wallet.

Ken's eye switched between them as a smile crept onto his face for a split second. He could tell what Wesker was about to do.

"I w-was gonna..." Alice averted her gaze again. "Try the pumpkin latte..."

"Two." Wesker slid a ten dollar bill towards Ken, who nodded and smiled as Alice looked suddenly embarrassed.

"You d-d-didn't n-need to d-do that." She stammered, glancing between the money and Wesker's smiling face.

"I chose to do it. You've had a rough day, haven't you?" Wesker asked, and she nodded. "So, aside from assisting you, the least I could do is buy you a coffee. It's the little things that can brighten someone's day."

"So what do you get from all this?" Alice asked suddenly, sounding like she was forcing herself to say what was on her mind before she started overthinking it.

"I get to see you smile. That's all I need." Wesker replied, wholeheartedly. He garnered no greater pleasure than seeing someone smile for his efforts. Money was no object either. He may be the heir to a multinational corporation, but like he just said... the little things were what mattered.

"You're... different than most guys on campus, aren't you?" Alice giggled slightly, a light tinkling laugh that brought yet another smile to hers and Wesker's faces.

"I think the evidence speaks for itself, yes." Wesker smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, have other boys implied rewarding them for assisting you?"

"How did you..." Alice looked suddenly surprised by his bold question.

"Because I don't need a reward for being a good person." He smiled as Ken slid their two latte's over the counter for them. "I believe I can confidently say the greatest reward for my actions is to see someone's face light up with relief and a bright smile being directed at me."

"I can respect that." Alice replied seemed to be finally relaxed as she accepted her coffee and sat down opposite to Wesker, still holding her precious book to her chest.

"If you don't mind me asking, is that book a story you've been writing?" Wesker glanced at the book for a moment before returning his gaze back to her beautiful green eyes. They oddly reminded him of Selene's icy blue ones, aside from the fact they were green.

"Yeah..." Alice's cheeks went pink for a moment as she tightened her grip on the cover.

"What's it about?" Wesker asked genuinely. His curiosity was piqued the moment that her eyes widened in surprise. Clearly nobody took the time to ask her about it, and judging by the ignorant boys, it was a rather distinctive harassment point for her apparent bullies.

"It's about a succubus suffering from multiple personalities." Alice spoke quietly as she explained. Of course, Wesker was even more curious.

"So it's a fantasy story?" Wesker asked, and she nodded. "I'd love to read it, some day."

"It's not finished yet..." Alice blurted out the words very quickly. "I mean... It's almost finished, I just need a bit more time to get the right ending."

"You mentioned the main character is a succubus. Does she have a name?" Wesker understood not to pursue the previous topic further, so he diverted to one of her previous comments.

The name that Alice gave him wasn't one he expected to hear. "Her name... is Selene."

Wesker took a moment to collect himself from the moment of surprise. "I happen to know a woman named Selene. She's quite the unique woman, if I do say so."

"Is she a friend of yours?" Alice asked, oddly curious as she seemed to perk up.

"She is, yes." Wesker wasn't going to go into the full details of his secret relationship with the dark and mysterious woman. "A close friend, in fact."

"What's she like?" Alice's fingers clenched at the cover for her book as she spoke.

"She's sassy, confident... beautiful. Dark hair, not much taller than you. And she has the most gorgeous icy blue eyes I've ever seen." Wesker took a sip of his latter. "I just so happened to speak to her last night, in fact."

"Could you ask her... If I could include a character in my story based on her?" Alice sounded very hopeful as she pulled out a pen and gently pulled Wesker's free hand over to her side of the table, carefully writing her name and phone number onto the back of his hand. "Text me when she gives her answer... please?"

Wesker smiled warmly. "Of course, it would be my pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, just before Wesker sat down for his next studying session, he suddenly remembered Selene's command to leave his window unlocked. So he went to the window and unlatched it. But before he turned back to his desk, his gaze traveled along the myriad of warm colours adorning the landscape.

For mid-October, the colours were quite impressive. But then it would be winter, cold and bitter. He should set aside a day strictly to enjoy the autumn season before it got too cold.

Returning to his books, he set himself to his task of completing his latest assignments for his classes from the day.

It wasn't until 12:30am that Selene texted him to announce that she was arriving. Wesker read the simple message 'I'm on my way. Window better be unlocked.' and only then did he recall that his bedroom was on the second floor...

How was Selene going to get inside? Getting out was easy, there was a covered walkway just below the window, a safe five or so foot drop, the problem was getting on top of it in the first place. It was easily twenty feet high near his window. The safest place to drop to the ground required some bold ivy climbing at least thirty feet away from his window.

Before he could think about it any more, he felt a breeze behind him and spun around to find Selene already in arms reach, smiling in amusement.

"Good boy. Bonus points on that very quick reaction time." Selene slowly sat down on his lap, gently kissing him with a please hum. "How's the homework, my little nerd?"

"Dreadfully boring, as always, my Mistress." Wesker spoke quietly, already relaxed from his flood of mental straining and memorizing. "How was your day? You seemed to have left in a hurry."

"Urgent matters to attend to this morning. As for the rest of my day... I don't know how, but I seemed to injure my wrist and can't quite place the source. Might've been my bracelet getting caught on something." Selene held up her left wrist, which clearly had red abrasion marks all over it. Of course, she wore a loosely hanging studded leather bracelet on that arm, so her theory might be true.

"Does it hurt?" Wesker's gaze fell upon the minor injury, but Selene smiled again.

"No, I'm fine. No need to worry about this. We have more important things to do... and discuss."

"Yes, Mistress?" Wesker actually didn't like the sound of her voice when she said the word 'discuss'. It sounded like she wasn't pleased by something.

"Who is this... Alice?" Selene gripped Wesker's marked hand by the wrist and examined the writing.

"A student from school. She has a request for you." Wesker explained. "She's writing a fantasy story, and asked to create a character based on you. I am simply the message between you and her, Mistress."

"Hmmm..." Selene lowered his hand, tapping her cheek with her index finger while her other hand supported her raised elbow. "Interesting. Summarize this story of hers."

Wesker explained the limited information that Alice had given him, and it seemed to greatly amuse Selene that the main character, the succubus, shared her name.

"Interesting indeed. So, tell me... What did you say to describe me to her that gave her the idea to include my personality in her fiction?"

Wesker repeated the exact words he used in the coffee shop, and Selene wordlessly swooped forward, holding both sides of his head as she kissed him very lovingly.

"More bonus points. Keep it up, and you'll reach the first reward tier." She seemed very pleased by his honest description of her.

"I don't understand, Mistress. Could you elaborate?" Wesker didn't understand what these points were being added up for.

"Well..." Selene stood up from straddling his lap. "Good behaviour gets you points. Bad behaviour, or disobeying my orders removes points. I never reveal how many in either case. If you earn enough points, you reach a tier. There are several tiers, and each time, the amount of required points gets larger. You started with zero, obviously. And the first reward tier is at 30 points." She explained her system while thoughtfully pacing back and forth before him.

"Are there specific rules for this system?" Wesker asked, trying to fully understand the concept.

"Behave." Selene replied sassily. "Not really, no. I have full control, obviously, and the only real rule is that you never know the exact number of points you receive when I give them... or take them." Selene stopped pacing, suddenly very serious. "You wouldn't want that, now would you?" She asked, sounding very sinister.

"No, Mistress." Wesker replied right away, lowering his gaze respectfully.

"Good. Now, if you play your cards right tonight, you just might reach that magic thirty points I mentioned." Selene nodded, clearly pleased as she turned and strode right over to his flawlessly arranged bed. "In which case, you will receive certain privileges... and a special one-time bonus." She sat on the edge of the bed, in that same sassy manner with her arms slightly behind her, leaning back and crossing her legs at the knee.

"May I ask about that?" Wesker hadn't moved from his seat, letting her wander as she pleased. He didn't receive any orders yet, so he made absolutely sure that his current points - whatever they were - remained strictly on a profitable rise.

"Not yet. Get thirty points, then you can." Selene slowly shook her head to the side, once in both directions before raising an eyebrow at him. "By the way... I tasted pumpkin on your lips. Why is that?"

"New specialty coffee at my preferred cafe." Wesker replied immediately, and Selene smirked, raising both eyebrows this time.

"I quite like it. Kiss me, I want to taste some more." She beckoned for him to approach with one finger.

Of course, he was on his feet in an instant. But he waited for her to pat the bed space at her side before sitting at her side, gently leaning towards her, letting her lean the rest of the way to enjoy her tasty treat.

"Mmmmm... Do I taste a bit of spice?" Selene raised an eyebrow, regarding her lover expectantly.

"Pumpkin spice latte." Wesker replied with a nod. "The cafe is called Homebrew."

"That sounds familiar... Might have passed by it at some point. It's near the University, I assume?" Selene sounded thoughtful for a moment as she seductively licked her lips. Wesker nodded. "I just might have a look, and give that delicious latte a try. How much is it?"

"Four dollars." Wesker replied. "Their prices are much better than Starbucks or other high end cafes."

"All the more reason to go." Selene smirked before leaning forward to whisper into his ear. "Now... Where's that impressive cock of yours? Is it hiding from little old me?"

"More like it's unable to escape the restraints." Wesker replied, moving his arm aside to reveal the massive tent in the front of his pants.

Selene chuckled in an oddly seductive and sinister way before saying. "Unleash the beast."

Wesker smiled for a moment before pulling the zipper of his pants down and withdrawing his raging erection. Without so much as an announcement of intent, Selene locked the base of the shaft in her iron grip, a triumphant glint in her eyes before getting in the first loving lick.

* * *

Elsewhere in Raccoon City, a young woman stood staring off into the distance through the window of her large office, her long stare unbroken for several minutes now.

She had heard rumours of an incident earlier that day, one that she felt quite displeased to hear. Albert Wesker, the heir to the Umbrella Corporation, her literal rival and the love of her life, had betrayed her.

"Albert, my love... What have you done? Why have you done this to yourself?" She spoke to herself, breaking the silence. "What do you see in that weak, timid little girl, when you can have a strong, powerful, and beautiful woman such as myself?"

As she spoke, she seductively ran her hands up her body, starting at her hips, along her toned stomach, between her D-cup cleavage, only to cross over her upper chest, covering herself with each hand gripping the sides of her own neck.

"Miss Gionne, your mother wishes to speak to you." The voice of one of her domestic servants spoke up from behind her at the door, so she turned her head, glancing over her shoulder to reply.

"Immediately?" Excella's voice hinted disdain for being interrupted.

"Yes, Miss. She's in the tea room." The servant replied, bowing her head immediately, as she was trained to do from day one.

* * *

Selene moaned around Wesker's shaft, she had stripped them both and was now straddling his face as he pleasured her. His tongue was distracting her from her own task of sucking him off, making it hard for her to concentrate on anything except the unquenched fire between her legs.

"Mmmm..." She hummed approvingly as Wesker's very skilled tongue teased her clitoris nicely. "Good boy, I like that." She withdrew his length from her mouth to compliment his deed. "You got points for that, just so you know."

Wesker chuckled quietly, but said nothing as Selene gave a sharp inhale, unmuffled by his length in her mouth. She quickly realized the mistake and returned to her oral minstrations.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is where things get a bit... Interesting.**

* * *

Alice awoke to the sound of a bird chirping outside of her window. Cracking one eye open, she sighed knowing that today was Saturday. No class, and she didn't have any homework or assignments for her classes. Today was a rare treat for her, so she immediately decided that pants were optional today.

'Selene would totally agree with that logic' Alice thought to herself, thinking about her succubus character as she at least tamed her bedhead with a brush.

' _Oh, I do indeed, my dear_.' The sound of Selene's low and sultry voice immediately came to Alice's mind. ' _They're so obstructive, and they get in the way of the important parts.'_

Alice smirked as she thought of the demoness. There was no way she'd ever manage things in Selene's shoes, let alone her life. She was too...

' _Weak?_ ' Selene asked, sounding amused. ' _Well, I wouldn't use that word exactly... A more suitable word is... Timid. Alice, dear, you need to... what's the term...? Oh, yes... Grow a pair._ '

Alice immediately felt ashamed of Selene's blunt honesty. She was right though. She couldn't really stand up for herself, and she wasn't all that comfortable around other people.

 _'You seemed to be mighty comfortably with that tall blonde man that assisted you in the coffee shop at school.'_ Selene pointed out. _'What was his name again? Albert something?"_

"Wesker." Alice spoke aloud, her face turning slightly pink as she thought about the very attractive German gentleman... Or was he Austrian?

 _'He's Austrian. Good guess, dear._ ' Selene was probably smiling now. _'You've got the hots for him, don't you?_ '

"No!" Alice immediately denied it, but Selene laughed, low and seductive.

 _"It's a shame... When I'm in control, you have no memories of what I do or say. But I'm always here, inside your head when you're at the helm. I know how you feel and what you think because I'm just the more confident version of you, Alice."_ Selene sounded like she was leaning close to Alice's ear to whisper to her. _"Just admit it, make it easier on your half of our brain."_

"I... I can't!" Alice shook her head violently, clenching her eyes shut as she gripped the edges of the bathroom sink.

Selene tisked, forcing herself to take control of Alice's body. They always had a moment of struggle, Alice's control was rather defiant at times - like this one - but Selene's stubbornness eventually won the battle and forced her body to undergo a few minor changes.

First to change were her eyes. Before she'd closed them, they were green, signifying that Alice was in control. But, the instant that she opened them, they were that brilliant icy blue. Selene was driving now, so to speak.

Next, her hair. Alice was a lovely golden blonde, quite like Wesker, in fact... But Selene's hair was jet black, with a slight undertone of blue. Much like shadows, in fact.

Third, her posture was the last to change. This was simply how the two of them carried themselves. Selene stood tall and proud, while Alice tried to minimize her visual presence.

"Good god dear, were you planning to be lazy today? I can't understand why you'd waste such a beautiful day indoors." Selene's distinctly different voice had taken over, low, sultry and very purr-like. She stood at the bathroom mirror, fixing up her hair for the day, planning to visit Wesker.

* * *

"Pull!"

With a dull whirling sound, the orange disc launched into the air, quickly followed by it's twin.

BOOM! BOOM!

Two blasts from the double barreled shotgun rended the quiet autumn air, sending over two dozen lead pellets chasing the flying orange discs at several hundred feet per second, shattering the bright coloured clay in an instant.

"Excellent shots, sir!"

Spencer slid his thumb over the locking mechanism to open the breach of the weapon, causing the two spent shotgun shells to launch out of the chambers over his shoulder as he plucked another two shells from his belt to reload the weapon. "Where is Albert?"

"He's at his personal shooting gallery, sir." The family butler replied, reloading the clay pigeon catapult. "I do believe he is trying out his new assault rifle, sir."

"Hmph... Him and those damn rifles." Spencer shook his head in disappointment. "That boy needs to understand the finer aspects of a nice shotgun, instead of those new fangled rifles and all those damn components and parts he's always putting together."

"I do believe his words were _'What's so fine about scattering buckshot all over the place when one well placed round will suffice?_ '" The butler finished loading the catapult when a member of the mansion's security team came up to him and whispered into his ear for a moment. He nodded and turned to Sir Spencer.

"Sir, the Sergeant here will take over with the pigeon catapult for a moment. It seems that Master Albert has a guest."

"Very well." Spencer flipped the barrels back into place on his shotgun. "Pull!"

The butler excused himself as the guard and his employer continued to launch the orange discs into the air to immediately be blasted with a hail of ball bearings. He strode across the property into the mansion, then hurried to the front door to welcome the young master's guest, a dark haired woman of surprising beauty.

"Greetings, Miss. I presume you're visiting Master Albert?" He stopped and curtly clicked his heels together, standing at perfect attention as the woman's brilliant blue eyes turned towards him in surprise.

"Yes, that is correct. My name is Selene Rivers." She nodded her head. "Is he available?"

"Of course, Miss Rivers. Please, follow me. Master Albert is currently out on the grounds." The butler gestured for the young woman to follow him back outside, which she did without another word until they passed Sir Spencer with his pigeon shooting. "Is that Wesker's father?" She asked, clearly curious.

"That is correct. Sir Spencer Wesker, current head of the Umbrella Corporation and head of the household." The butler replied immediately. "Miss Rivers, I must ask, are you familiar with, or have been around firearms? Master Albert is currently using his personal firing range, so I ask for safety reasons."

"I'm not exactly familiar with them, but I have been around them before." Selene replied with a small smile, ignoring the twin blasts that ripped through the air with each launch of the orange discs. "Is that a satisfactory answer?"

"In that case, I'll leave Master Albert a reminder of your lack of experience." The butler replied, now catching the sounds of Wesker's suppressed rifle fire from the top of the hill that overlooked his personal firing range. "Right this way, Miss Rivers."

Down at the firing range, Wesker was putting his new custom built AR-15 through the paces of his firing range, testing it at all ranges and on numerous targets. He had ear protection draped over his neck, but since the rifle was currently suppressed, the protection wasn't needed. He did, however, have his sunglasses on.

"Master Albert, you have a guest. Miss Selene Rivers." The butler stopped about ten feet behind him, and he stopped firing to turn and raise an eyebrow over his shades.

"Selene? What brings you out here?" Wesker clicked the safety on his rifle and stood up from his seat at a firing station. Beside him, an open box of 5.56mm ammo laid partially used, and the ground was littered with spent brass.

"I figured you might want to enjoy a nice Saturday, but it seems you have plans." Selene smiled before admitting. "I'm not exactly familiar with guns. Y'know, safety reasons and all that."

"Well, I have the perfect idea, if you'd like to give one a try." Wesker smiled suddenly, struck by an idea. "Victor, bring out my bolt action .22 and a box of the ammo. Including the suppressor."

"Right away, sir. I shall return in a few minutes." Victor bowed deeply before turning on his heel and returning to the mansion.

In that moment, Wesker gestured for Selene to take his seat while he packed the AR-15 into the carrying case and closed the box of 5.56mm ammo. She sat down and smiled at him.

"So... is this bolt action .22 a big gun?" Selene teased him, but he smiled knowingly.

"Not much bigger than this rifle. The bullets are a lot smaller and weaker though. It's an excellent first timer rifle, and the suppressor is very high quality. The gunshot is quieter than the bullet hitting the steel downrange."

"Are you an avid gun fan?" Selene crossed her leg over her knee, resting her elbow on the upper leg and leaning forward slightly, intentionally flashing her cleavage at him.

"It is a passion of mine, yes." Wesker admitted. "And before you ask, I own seven guns. My father has four."

"Seven? So, I've seen that one..." Selene indicated his AR-15's case in a nod. "And you have the bolt action .22 we're going to use... What are the other five?"

"Two pistols, one's a .22, the other's a .45 ACP. I also have two more of this rifle platform, the AR-15, but they're differently designed, one's a .308, the other's another 5.56mm, like this one. My last gun is an MP5, which is 9mm."

"That's all a bunch of names and numbers to me..." Selene admitted, but then she plucked a 5.56mm bullet from the ammo box. "So this is five five six... right?" She read the label on the box, which denoted as such. Wesker nodded.

"Yes, that is correct. .308 is also called 7.62mm, and it's a bit bigger." Wesker explained. ".22 is a very small, weak bullet, with little to no recoil when fired. It's full name is .22 Long Rifle, or .22LR for short."

"So what are those other two you mentioned? 9mm and .45 ACP?" Selene put the bullet back into the box and regarded her lover, taking note of the distinct enthusiasm that his voice held.

"Pistol bullets. 9mm is named as such because of the size. It's 9 milimeters wide, and 19 long. So, it's called 9x19mm Parabellum, or 9mm NATO." Wesker explained. "And the .45 ACP is just a bigger, more powerful pistol bullet."

"Like the .308 compared to the 5.56, right?" Selene concluded, to which Wesker nodded. "Interesting. So, are you going to teach me how to shoot your .22 bolt action?"

"If you'd like to, then yes. If not, then I can rescind my order and we can go to Homebrew for that latte." Wesker smiled, just as Victor returned, carrying the rifle case in one hand and the box of ammunition in the other.

"Your requested items, sir. Your .22 rifle with the suppressor installed, and the box of ammunition." He carefully traded them for the 5.56mm AR-15 that Wesker had on the nearby table, then returned to the mansion with a bow.

"Why not both?" Selene asked seductively, rising from her seat to watch as Wesker unzipped the case to reveal the surprisingly beautiful looking rifle.

The wooden body was an elegant dark colour, and the metal was a dazzling bright steel, polished to a near mirror sheen. Affixed to the top of the rifle was a black scope, not too small, but not obnoxiously large either. And on the end of the gun was a black cylinder.

"This looks almost as good as you when you're naked." Selene teased as Wesker lifted the weapon from the case and placed it on the firing station.

"Thank you, my Mistress." Wesker smiled. "So, shall we get started?"

"Indeed." Selene smiled as Wesker opened the small caps covering the scope's lenses.

"Okay, so first, I'm going to teach you how to hold it properly, alright?" He crouched down at her side while she sat in the chair again. "First, you want to put this part here, the stock, against this part of your shoulder with your index finger against the side of the trigger, right here. This gun is designed for right handed shooting, and I've noticed that you're right handed, so the trigger will be your right hand. Your left goes anywhere ahead of that hand on the wood. Give it a try."

As Wesker indicated the proper places, Selene was impressed that he could simplify what was likely second nature and muscle memory to himself into simple language for an amateur like herself.

"Like this?" Selene put her right hand on the rather comfortable grip, placing her index finger, as instructed, against the side of the protective ring around the curved trigger. Her left hand slid along the length of the wooden body until it felt right. The back of the stock was already against her shoulder, with her cheek pressed against a raised portion on the stock. It was very comfortable overall.

"Exactly. Now, this is the first step. Next, I want you to close your left eye, and look through the scope. Do you see the crossed lines? That's called the crosshair, that's what you'll use to aim at the targets."

Selene did as instructed, finding the role reversal oddly arousing. She did indeed see the simple wire thin lines that centered on the lens. "Now what do I do?"

"Okay, now, using your right hand, I want to teach you how to load a bullet into the gun. We're doing this without any bullets right now, just to be safe." Wesker indicated the piece of metal just below the scope. "That piece there is called the bolt. See that lever part on the right side? I want you to push it forward with your right hand. Once it's all the way forward, pull it straight down. Go ahead."

Selene opened her eye, then took the indicated piece and gently pushed it forward until it stopped, then pulled the handle down.

"Now, without letting go, pull it up, then straight backwards until it stops. This is called rechambering. Try it out a few times while I load a magazine."

Selene reversed the process, lifting and pulling to open the side of the gun. It was surprisingly simple, Hell, even timid Alice could pull this off!

"This is super easy. I can see why it's a training gun." Selene repeated the rechambering process several times. Lift, pull, push, drop. Up, back, forward, down.

"It is. Now, there's another step. Pull the bolt back, then I'll teach you how to reload once the gun's empty." Wesker gently placed two small magazines, one fully loaded, the other with only one bullet inside. "Take this one and slide it into the bottom of the rifle, here." He indicated the one with the single bullet, so she followed his instructions, sliding the small metal box into the gun and listened to it click firmly into place.

"Okay, now what?" She asked. So far, her finger hadn't touched the trigger.

"Now, close the bolt. When you reopen it, the bullet will come flying out, which is called ejection. Next, after it is gone, pull the empty magazine out by hand, and slide the loaded one inside in the same way. After that, close the bolt, then we can begin to shoot."

Selene did the now familiar process of working the bolt, but when she pulled it back, the small bullet came flying out and clattered onto the nearby table. She pulled the empty magazine out and replaced it with the fully loaded one, closing the bolt with a smile.

"Now, on your right hand, I'm going to teach you the proper way to pull a trigger. Like this." Wesker held up his hand, curling the first two knuckles without moving his third. "This process takes only three muscles."

Selene imitated the same action several times until she got a reasonable feel for it. "So just point the gun at something over there?"

Wesker nodded. "When you shoot, you'll need to rechamber a round. The magazine holds five bullets. Take your time, try to... ' _get into the zone_ '. Take slow, careful breaths and when you pull the trigger, the gun will push back into your shoulder a little bit. On bigger guns, it may startle or hurt you, but on a .22, it's barely more than a tap. It's also not loud either, even without the suppressor, which is the black pipe on the barrel."

Selene carefully repeated his words in her mind, then brought the now live rifle to her shoulder, aiming at a row of five bottle shaped metal targets. Like he said, she was taking her time, breathing slowly, concentrating...

Click.

With a small click, she pulled the trigger, and the loud _TING!_ of the bullet hitting the first bottle greatly outclassed the small sound of the suppressor. It also barely even moved into her shoulder, just like he said.

So, of course, bolstered by her success, she rechambered the next round and repeated the process four more times, only missing on the last shot because she got too excited and impatient.

"Excellent work, Selene. Four out of five at fifty yards is very good for a first time shooter." Wesker clapped proudly. "Is there still a bullet in the chamber?"

With a quick tug of the bolt, Selene ejected the last bullet before carefully laying the rifle onto its left side, like she watched Wesker do himself. "Done!"

"Good, now, let's clean up and head back to the mansion so we can head out to Homebrew."

"Can you show me how good you are with your rifle?" Selene sounded extremely suggestive as she said the words, so Wesker smirked before loading five more rounds into the rifle and brought it up to his shoulder, smoothly firing and taking down all five of the same targets in half the time it took for Selene to do the same.

"I'm even better with my bigger guns." Wesker replied, equally suggestive as they packed up the rifle and walked back to the mansion.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes. Selene is Alice. Alice is Selene. It'll be explained in further detail later.**


	5. Chapter 5

The moment that Wesker dropped Selene off at her apartment, of course she kissed him goodbye, then disappeared inside, already feeling her mental control beginning to waver as Alice sensed that she was home.

Barely three feet into the apartment, Alice was back in control, her hair already golden blonde and her eyes green before she'd even turned to hurriedly close and lock her door.

It was at that moment that she noticed she was holding a Homebrew coffee cup.

 _'I saved you about half. That pumpkin spice latte is really good._ ' Selene's voice came back, sounding rather pleased with herself.

"I can't believe you managed to maintain control all day like that." Alice grumbled, checking inside of the cup to be absolutely sure her alternate personality wasn't lying. She wasn't, so Alice sighed and took a sip of some of the delicious spiced latte before tilting her head back to further enjoy it.

' _I've done it before, you just can't remember._ ' Selene replied smugly. ' _Don't worry, it wasn't like I had any fun that day. I went food shopping and had a small lunch. When I got back home, I laid down for a short nap, and you took over by that point. You justified it as a lazy day and that you'd slept the whole time._ '

"Hmm..." Alice was still drinking the coffee and couldn't talk.

' _So, do you want to know what I did with Wesker today?_ ' Selene asked casually after Alice had finished drinking.

"What did you do...?" Alice asked warily, glancing all over her body to find possible evidence. Selene was basically the inspiration of her story's Selene, the succubus.

' _I learned how to fire a .22 bolt action rifle. Wesker's quite the avid gun nut and an excellent teacher. After we did that, we went to Homebrew and had idle small chat before he drove me back here. Of course, being me, I kissed him several times today. He's a damn good kisser, and a lovely gentleman._ '

Alice's face went red almost instantly. She still couldn't bring herself to admit she liked Wesker. "I hate you sometimes... That's not fair, and you know it."

' _Confidence~!_ ' Selene called out in a singsong voice. ' _Just strut your stuff once in a while, hold your head up high and show a little more skin. Who knows, you might get more than just his attention. I'll bet you won't even need me feeding you lines for what to say either, if you do this right_.'

"You know I can't do that." Alice mumbled, instinctively glancing at her nearby leather book where the other Selene resided.

 _'How about this... Since I'm basically here all the time or directly in control, why don't I spill the beans to our lovely blonde hunk the next time I go see him in the middle of the night, and explain everything before forcing you back into control and staying dormant while you sputter and stutter like a fucking idiot?'_

"There's no need to be so cruel about it..." Alice replied, dejected. "I'll do it myself... just not yet. How does that sound, you heartless succubus?"

 _'You have one week.'_ Selene replied sternly before completely falling silent.

"Fucking bitch." Alice scowled, already aware that her other half heard her insult, despite the silent treatment.

* * *

Wesker pulled his car to a halt at a red light, thinking hard. For some odd reason, he had a strange feeling that something wasn't quite right. His gut was telling him that.

"Hmmm..." He hummed in thought, waiting for the light to change. "What could it be? What's wrong with this whole picture?" He asked himself aloud, completely at a loss. After a moment, he gave up on thinking about it. "Hmph... Whatever."

The light turned green and he returned home, the strange gut feeling still nestled where it was.

* * *

A few days later, before Wesker left for class in the morning, his father cleared his throat to halt his departure.

"We're hosting a business dinner this evening. You are expected to attend. Dinner has been requested to be casual, so we're planning to use the barbecue. So that means you do not require your suit jacket."

"Yes, father. Which company is presiding?" Wesker knew his role at dinners such as this. He was - for lack of a better word - bait for any possible heirs, particularly ones around his own age of 23. If he won over the heir, then there was potential for future business deals once ownership of the companies were transferred.

"Tricell." Spencer replied, and Wesker immediately forced his face to remain neutral. He didn't like the heir of Tricell, Excella Gionne, in the slightest. "Madam Gionne had informed me that you specifically may bring a guest."

"A guest?" Wesker turned to face his father completely, his eyes narrowed. "That doesn't sound like Madam Gionne in the slightest."

"It was apparently a request from her daughter, Excella. Of course, being a generous host, I complied with the order. Bring your guest and make sure they're prepared for business discussions."

"I presume you've heard about Selene?" Wesker knew better than to leave his father in the dark on any matters. Spencer nodded once. "Will she be a satisfactory guest? She visited here on Saturday."

"Where did you met this woman?" Spencer asked.

"School." Wesker replied simply. It was technically true, since he'd been studying when she first appeared, seemingly out of no where.

"I see. Well, if she is available, request her attendance." Spencer returned his gaze to his newspaper, the silent signal that ended the conversation.

Wesker left without another word, getting into his car and pulling out his phone, scrolling down to Selene's number, only to hesitate as that same gut feeling from a few days earlier came back to him.

He lowered his phone, very slowly. His instincts were telling him that something was amiss, but everything seemed completely normal.

A sudden knock on his car window startled him, so he turned to see the woman of the hour herself, Selene. She had a backpack draped over her shoulder.

"I couldn't help but overhear that little chat with daddy." Selene teased. "I also noticed that your expression was very forced when he mentioned that Tricell company. Would you mind telling me about that?"

"Hop in." Wesker unlocked the car doors and waited for her to climb into the passenger seat before he put the car into gear and started driving.

"So... as I''m sure your observations have procured, I am the heir to the Umbrella Corporation." Wesker began. "In the context of these dinners, whether formal or casual, my role is to socialize with and win over the fellow company heirs. In particular, the heir to Tricell is named Excella Gionne."

"Male or female?" Selene asked, drumming her fingers on the backpack she had now placed onto her lap.

"Female." Wesker replied. "And from prior encounters, she believes herself my owner, and is rather aggressive in her pursuit of my attention. I believe she's delusioned herself into believing that I am her romantic partner."

"Well, she's clearly stupid. You belong to only me, Wesker. You know that fact." Selene didn't sound displeased in the slightest, rather, she was quite amused. "Bonus points, by the way."

Wesker smiled at her added comment. He had already achieved the thirty points for her first reward tier, but had opted to save his one-time special reward. She admitted that the conditions for it were a bit limited for the first tier. The second tier was fifty points. He wanted to ask her if using up his reward cost points, or was the reward tier literally fifty _more_ points - meaning it was achieved at 80 total points.

"I do, my Mistress." Wesker replied. "Sadly, Excella does not. So, since you've overheard the entire conversation, would you be willing to join me for the evening?"

"Only if I can taunt that woman as much as I please." Selene smirked.

"Non-verbally, if at all possible. I wouldn't want my father dismissing you." Wesker pointed out as he pulled to a stop at a red light.

"That means your lips will be mine. I want that Excella bitch more green than the Grinch."

"Not the strategy I had in mind... But that will work. And they already are, among other things, my Mistress." Wesker smiled. "So, forgive me for changing the subject, but is there anywhere in particular you're going today?"

"The University. I'm visiting a friend." Selene smirked. "What time is this dinner happening, so I can adjust my evening schedule?"

"Dinner is always at seven, regardless of whether or not it's a business dinner or not."

"That's later than I expected, and it fits my schedule nicely. When does your last class end for today?"

"Five thirty." Wesker replied. "Shall I pick you up at six?"

"Perfect. Now, before we lose the topic, I have some important news I want to share with you later, after my friend gives me some last minute details. Just be aware of that." Selene reminded him. "They're in class until about five, so I'll meet you at that coffee shop I've heard you were a hero in."

"You mean the one I first met Alice, right?" Wesker asked. "The one in the Tech Wing?"

"Indeed." Selene smirked, as if she knew something. "I'll be there after my friend gives me those details. Should be there by the time your class ends."

"I will see you then." Wesker smiled as he pulled his car into the University's student parking lot and they both got out, departing for different Wings of the campus.

* * *

"What were you doing at Wesker's place at seven in the morning, Selene?!" Alice hissed angrily under her breath as her other personality explained the morning's occurrences. She was currently seated in the back of her first class of the day with a hurriedly purchased breakfast from one of the campus restaurants.

 _'I was planning to give his massive cock a loud, messy blowjob on his drive to class, but after I overheard his mandatory evening plans, I decided to talk to him. He specifically invited me to an evening dinner party for his father's business meeting with a company called Tricell._ ' Selene's voice spoke in her head. ' _Apparently the Tricell heir is a stupid cunt named Excella. She thinks Wesker's her property. She is sorely mistaken.'_

"So you plan to make her jealous, don't you?" Alice knew Selene's style.

' _Indeed. Wesker is mine... For now. Once you grow that pair, I can share him with you, once in a while._ ' Selene replied. ' _You have four more days, by the way~!_ '

"Don't keep reminding me..." Alice tore a chunk of her breakfast off with her teeth as she spoke. "Talking to him in general is hard enough, I can't just tell him that I have a crush on him."

' _And yet, you've technically ridden that gorgeous, long, hard cock of his at least four times..._ ' Selene's voice did that close-to-her-ear whisper, speaking in a very suggestive way that made her immediately turn bright red.

"That was all you, not me!" Alice hissed again, very embarrassed about Selene's sexual escapades.

' _Technically speaking, we both experienced it, regardless of whoever was in control at the time._ ' Selene chuckled. ' _I'm your other personality, we share the exact same physical body, remember?'_

"Don't remind me..." Alice grumbled, clenching her legs together instinctively. The mere thought of Selene having sex with Wesker was oddly arousing.

' _If you grow that pair and do it soon, then maybe you can have the same passionate relationship with him that I do._ ' Selene had obviously sensed her instinctive movement. ' _Remember, same body. Relax those thighs, sweetheart._ '


	6. Chapter 6

"Greetings, Madam Gionne, Lady Excella. Sir Spencer, Master Albert and Miss Rivers are already at the barbeque. Please, follow me, ladies."

"Miss Rivers?" Excella immediately scowled at the mention of a female guest. When she made that request to her mother, she wanted a male friend... not a girlfriend!

"Yes, Lady Excella. Miss Rivers is Master Albert's new girlfriend. He met her at school."

"How long have they been... together?" Excella demanded, momentarily choking on the last word. Wesker was HERS! What was that little skank thinking?!

"Two weeks, I believe." Victor replied, opening the glass doors that lead to the outdoor dining area that had been set up for the evening.

Excella's gaze immediately scanned the area until they locked onto the harpy herself. But, she kept up the friendly formalities since her mother was still at her side, until Sir Spencer began to talk business with her, standing off to the side.

"Albert, darling, aren't you going to introduce me?" Excella put on a voice of mock friendliness, approaching the darkly dressed shorter black haired woman with heterochromatic eyes, one icy blue, the other emerald green.

"Excella Gionne, this is Selene Rivers. Selene, this is Excella, the heir to the Tricell Corporation." Wesker noticed the fake tone right away, but kept his own civil as he introduced the two women.

"A pleasure." Excella extended her hand, which Selene took with a nod and a smile. Of course, Excella attempted to crush her hand in her grip to establish dominance, only to find that Selene's hand was like trying to crush titanium. She released her grip before Wesker could notice the failure.

"Likewise, Miss Gionne." Selene's distinctive eyes glinted with amusement as she lowered her hand. "Now, I'm not exactly knowledgeable with business dinners between large corporations, is there a particular structure to things?"

"Not really. Our parents discuss a deal or the stock market, for the most part, we eat, they usually have a drink to finish off the evening, and that's that. Doesn't last much more than about two or three hours." Excella replied. "Us heirs are usually left to our own devices, unless the deal directly involves us in some manner. I've spoken with my mother, she said it's mostly stocks that need to be discussed, so we're not needed."

"So I presume that's why you made the unusual request for me to bring a guest." Wesker pointed out, glancing at Excella shrewdly.

"I was expecting a male friend, to be honest. I had no idea you were in a relationship, darling." Excella replied, her dark eyes examining Selene's face, inwardly wondering how Wesker found her mismatched eyes attractive in the first place.

"Because I've been careful enough to keep it out of the limelight." Wesker replied. "My personal life is not affected by the judgement of others, especially from a business perspective."

Selene was very impressed. She could tell that Excella was trying to bait Wesker, not to mention the subtle animosity with herself. Wesker was keeping himself composed, and was very eloquent about it too. He had earned several bonus points for this.

She also noticed Excella's minor slip-up concerning her own request. She had expected a male companion... Damn this bitch was thirsty. She wanted to sneak off with Wesker and the hypothetical other guy and have a threesome! With that, Selene concluded with confidence that Excella was heterosexual and wouldn't take her tormenting - physical or subtle - very well at all.

"Speaking of which, darling, I recently caught wind of a rather white knight incident you were involved with. Do you mind telling me about it?" Excella shifted her weight from on leg to the other, putting her hands on her hips.

"If you're referring to the cafe incident, that was personal and doesn't involve you in the slightest, Excella." Wesker spoke in a low voice, his tone denoting that the topic was to end immediately.

"No, no... I'll tell her." Selene spoke up, smirking. "Some young, ignorant boys were harassing my roommate, so Wesker stepped in and brought her home. That, of course, was when the two of us started dating."

"Hmph, I see. So, this roommate of yours, she is blonde, no?" Excella suddenly sounded very defensive, like she'd just been caught in the wrong.

"Golden blonde, gorgeous green eyes, adorably timid and quite naive at times. Her name's Alice." Selene smirked with a small nod of her head. "Care to meet her?"

"Some other time. Isn't she studying for an exam?" Wesker pointed out suddenly, which made Selene catch on right away.

"Oh yeah... I forgot. Shame, she's such a little nerd sometimes." Selene slid her phone back into her pocket. "But nerds are sexy, so I really shouldn't be complaining."

Excella's expression momentarily went from confused to disgusted as she caught onto Selene's sexually charged comment.

"You're..." Excella started to speak, but Selene cut her off with a very sinister chuckle.

"Bisexual? Damn right I am. Y'see... when I'm not riding this monstrous cock..." Selene boldly grabbed Wesker's groin and squeezed it very lovingly. "...I've got my face stuck between that sexy little blonde nerd's legs, eating that tight little pussy like it's the last meal on earth."

Excella went slightly pale, then glanced over at Wesker, who was smirking.

"Selene is polyamorous. I don't get involved between her and Alice." Wesker replied, which seemed to make Excella go even more pale. "That's her business, not mine... and especially not _yours_."

"Yet you're in a relationship with this... this..." Excella spoke scathingly, gesturing towards Selene, who smirked sadistically.

"Slut? Whore? Cunt? Bitch? Any will suffice, but none will bother me. I've been called worse by people twice as intimidating as you." Selene took a slow step closer to Excella. "So tell me, how much did all of those fake implants cost you?" She jutted her chin straight towards Excella's distinctly large cleavage, which was clearly being flaunted by her low cut shirt.

"Selene..." Wesker gently stepped between them. "There's no need for that."

"If you really must know, my bust is natural." Excella smirked smugly. "I have no implants, I worked for my beauty, not that I can say much for yours, you bi freak."

"Y'know the advantage of being a freak?" Selene brushed Wesker's arm aside and got _very_ close to Excella, who didn't step back in time. "I don't have to worry about being self-centered. I have multiple personalities, and neither of us like you. So, stop trying to shove yourself between me and _my_ boyfriend, otherwise I'm going to get working-class on your worthless hide and put my foot so far up your ass, your dentist is going to need to learn how to do _pedicures_. Do you understand me, Miss Gionne?"

"You don't know the power I hold, Miss Rivers!" Excella spat venomously.

"You sure that power's even yours in the first place?" Selene smirked, holding up her left hand, her fingers together to snap them together. "I have power beyond your wildest imagination."

"You're a disgusting commoner, what power would you even have?" Excella taunted, crossing her arms under her large breasts.

" _Real_ power." Selene replied, snapping her fingers as her green eye turned blue, started to glow very brightly and she started to levitate a foot into the air. "I... am Telekinetic. I don't need to touch you to completely destroy you."


	7. Chapter 7

Earlier... around 5:30...

Selene was silently singing along to some music while she waited for Wesker to arrive, reading over Alice's latest assignment to pass the time. If anyone ever looked into the music on hers/Alice's phone, there was an evident divide of hard rock versus pop music, plus a few outliers that made reasonable sense to have. Selene liked the hard rock, more aggressive music, while Alice liked the pop music.

They almost never agreed on music.

"Having fun?"

Selene nearly shot straight into the air, turning to face Wesker's smirking face.

"I'm considering removing points for that..." Selene narrowed her eyes for a moment before collecting the papers and sliding them into her bag. She didn't notice that Wesker's gaze narrowed upon noticing a particular book inside the bag.

"My apologies, Mistress." Wesker replied. "Shall we head back?"

"Where's my kiss?" Selene raised an eyebrow, staring at him expectantly, only to immediately receive what she wanted. "Good boy, now, let's get going."

When the pair arrived at the Wesker estate, they quickly breezed past Victor and Spencer, disappearing into his quarters in mere minutes.

"So, Mistress... Can I ask you something?" Wesker deposited his bag at his desk, glancing at his dark lover out of the corner of his eye to see her sitting on the edge of his bed, just like she always did - down to the sassy crossed leg pose.

"Yes, you may." Selene replied right away.

"Why do you have Alice Abernathe's book?" Wesker expertly untied his usual necktie, glancing at her in the mirror he was using.

"That's... What I wanted to talk to you about this morning." Selene admitted, pursing her lips for a moment. "You see... I'm..." She paused for a moment. "I'm actually Alice."

"I find that hard to believe, to be completely honest."" Wesker didn't even turn around. He just continued removing his tie from his neck.

"What if I told you I have Multiple Personality Disorder... on steroids?" Selene turned her head towards him, acting surprisingly calm about Wesker's disbelief.

"Continue..." Wesker's eyes narrowed.

"Well... Alice and me... we share this body." Selene gestured to herself for a moment. "When I'm in control, the hair turns black, and the eyes turn blue. Voice becomes... y'know, sexy." Selene shrugged. "Blonde with green is Alice. But that's not all..."

"So you're both able to control your body?" Wesker didn't quite understand.

"I'm getting to that. So, here's the thing: When I'm in control, Alice's mind is... dormant. It's like having a massive blank patch in her memories. She cannot remember a single thing that happened while I am in control... but the reverse is not the same."

"I understand so far..." Wesker was analyzing this and piecing together the details in his mind.

"When Alice is dominant, I'm still able to see, hear and feel what she does. I'm often helping her out, like a second opinion. She's often called me the 'annoying voice in her head' but here's the thing... I'm a duplicate of her own personality... I'm just a hundred times more confident than her."

"So I've noticed." Wesker removed his tie, draping it on a hanger before pulling the buttons of his suit jacket open, likewise hanging up the jacket. "So tell me... have you been lying to me?"

"Yes I have." Selene admitted. "I had to keep the connection separate, at all costs. Do you want me to let Alice take over, so you can discuss things with her?"

"I do have several questions for her, but I have a few for you as well." Wesker turned towards her and asked, point blank. "Alice likes me too, doesn't she?"

Selene nodded. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"So, everything between us was just that, right? You and me. Not her."

"Correct. Like I said, we're two completely separate personalities sharing a body." Selene nodded again.

"Have you had any influence in her emotions?"

"A few times, minorly. But never directly involving you." Selene shook her head. "I gave her a timeline to confess to you on Saturday. She's been dragging her feet with doing it since you helped her with those ignorant little boys."

"So her crush on me pre-dates the cafe incident?"

"Exactly. All those observations about you I've mentioned... they're mostly hers. I've done a few on my own, without her knowledge of course."

"Alright, let Alice take over. I wish to speak to her now." Wesker sat down at his desk, spinning the chair to face her as she transitioned between personalities.

Watching her hair turn from black to gold was astonishing, but the eyes - Selene's were almost luminescent in intensity - turning emerald green were what made him believe her.

"Okay, seriously Selene, where are we?" Alice's annoyed voice came from Selene's mouth, glancing around until her entire face went pale. "What do you mean 'I got caught'?!"

"Hello, Alice." Wesker spoke up, instantly snapping Alice's attention over to him, causing her emerald green eyes to widen in shock. "I presume you were just speaking to Selene?"

"Wesker's the one that caught you?!" Alice snapped at Selene. "Well, yeah, of course he's smart!"

"If you wouldn't mind, may I ask you a few things? I assure you, I wish you no harm, and you are not in trouble." Wesker kept his voice calm and neutral.

"How much did Selene tell you?" Alice asked, sounding like she was preparing for the worst.

"She told me enough to understand how things stand..." Wesker explained. "But there are some things I wish to hear from you, her significant other."

"I'm the original." Alice explained. "When I was about six... she just... appeared one day. That little voice in my head that helped me deal with the bullying at school. As I grew up, she figured out how to see through my eyes, hear what I heard, and of course, she had total tactile capability. The only thing she couldn't do at the time was take over control of my body."

"Interesting. Now, she mentioned that you're the lesser force, mentally. That you go dormant when she's in control. Care to elaborate on that?" Wesker leaned forward slightly, keenly interested. He'd witnessed a clearly controlled genetic mutation, able to be performed nearly at will.

"She's just more dominant." Alice explained. "She mentioned that after she gains control, her hair and eyes change to black and blue, respectively." She glanced at her own golden locks. "When she takes over, it's like going to sleep... sort of. It's hard to put into words, the sensation is strange."

"Well, that brings about another - very sensitive - topic..." Wesker explained. "As I'm sure she's told you, I have been intimate with Selene, and by proxy, you as well. If you are uncomfortable with this..."

"I'm used to it. There's a few other things that we share that help deal with the fact she's a horny succubus." Alice waved her hand dismissively, but then her expression soured. "I wrote a fucking book based on your appetite for sex! Shut up!" She snapped, clearly speaking to Selene.

"Such as?" Wesker was curious by what she meant by other things.

"I heal super fast... well, our body does." Alice indicated herself with a wave of her hand. "So by the time that Selene let's me take over again, whatever aches or pains she might have collected from sex are completely gone. Not to mention that my... our inner muscles retain tension by that point."

"So, what about muscle memory?" Wesker asked, recalling that Selene had been dominant when he taught her to use the .22 rifle on Saturday.

"Completely separate." Alice explained. "Selene told me that you taught her how to use some sort of gun. I won't have any memory - physical or mental - of it ever happening."

"So, pardon the bluntness... but her sexual skills are different than yours?" Wesker asked, finally putting two and two together.

"Technically, yes. But there's still a few things that skill can't effect." Alice smirked. "Shut up, Selene. I'm not going to say that."

"I presume she's teasing you?" Wesker somehow knew that Alice's darker other half was making fun of her blonde counterpart.

"She's trying to argue with me." Alice pursed her lips. "She's saying that I have the sexual skills of a fourteen year old."

"I highly doubt that." Wesker smiled, and Alice's cheeks went pink.

"I've had one boyfriend... for myself." Alice averted her gaze. "But he died a few weeks after we broke up."

"He found out, didn't he?" Wesker stood up, striding forward to sit beside her, comforting her.

"No, actually... Car crash. His neck was broken from the impact." Alice frowned for a moment, remembering the incident, but stared Wesker straight in the face as she said. "That's all in the past. I like you... like, a lot..." She paused, clenching her hands on the blankets at her sides. "I mean, ignoring Selene, I really really like you, and what you did for me at the cafe, it just..."

Wesker broke one of his own, personal rules. He stopped Alice's rambling by leaning forward to kiss her full, pink lips, causing her to stiffen with surprise for a moment before relaxing into his chest. She wanted this for so fucking long.

' _Want me to teach you his weak spots?_ ' Selene asked teasingly. _'He's really skilled with that tongue of his too...'_

'Shut the fuck up, this is my time. You've had him four times. Learn to fucking share.' Alice snapped back at Selene, who was actually impressed by Alice's suddenly mouthy defiance.

 _'I'm not joking. He tongue is fucking heavenly.'_ Selene chuckled before forcing herself to fall dormant with a singsong, _'Have fun~!'_

"I presume Selene's backed off, for once?" Wesker asked after they separated from each other's lips.

"I can't sense her, if that's a good enough answer." Alice replied breathily. "I... I'm alright to continue, i-if you want to."

Wesker opened his mouth for a moment, then decided to not say what he was about to say. She hesitated when she said that, and in his mind, that wasn't _quite_ enough consent for his liking... But Alice's stuttering was just how she spoke sometimes, so that was probably the best, most clearly worded agreement of consent she'd give.

"Of course, shall I take the lead this time? Selene is rather fond of being in control." Wesker smiled warmly, his voice low and gentle.

"That's Selene for you." Alice nodded, clearly nervous, but equally excited. And like she'd admitted earlier, she lacked Selene's sexual skills, not that she was a total virgin. Selene was the succubus and she was the nerd.

"I think it's fair to say I'm not going to hurt you. If you feel uncomfortable by _any_ means, tell me to stop, and I will. I promise. Do you understand, Alice? Even if your foot's asleep, tell me. Okay?"

Alice nodded, taking a deep breath before grabbing Wesker's face with both of her hands. "I get it, I'm not a porceline doll." Without letting Wesker reply, she resumed kissing him, trying to think of methods that Selene might have used on him.

 _'He likes it when I nibble on his lower lip. Just be gentle though, he's not as tough as he looks.'_ Selene's voice chimed in to her ear, and Alice actually thought that was within her skill level.


	8. Chapter 8

"Telekinetic?" Excella was wary. She had no idea what that was, but something about the sinister aura that Selene was giving off was an obvious hint.

"You want anywhere near him, under any circumstances, you have to get through me first. Understand?" Selene scowled.

"Fine. You can have him. But once he and I take over our parents companies, he's mine, whether you like it or not, monster." Excella spoke haughtily as she spun on her heel and walked back to her mother.

"She's not finished yet." Wesker spoke quietly as Selene relaxed, her eye returning to green for Alice to keep up the split-experience.

"I know. She can't see much further than that bad nosejob she lied about." Selene smirked, then noticed that some of the domestic staff were beginning to prepare the table for dinner. "Shall we eat?"

"Not yet, let Excella calm down a bit first." Wesker spared the other heir a brief glance as he spoke. She was standing beside her mother, totally silent with a mask-like veil over her emotions.

* * *

After the dinner proceedings, Wesker, Selene and Excella were excused by the appearance of the adult's alcohol. They all retreated for the time being since this segment of the dinner didn't last very long.

"Are either of you and Alice much of a drinker?" Wesker asked, watching his father savour the brandy he was drinking, while Excella's mother drank some red wine.

"It takes us both about a week to drink a six pack of beer. So, no. We're not really." Selene shook her head as Alice spoke to her mentally about the answer. "Why?"

"I have some excellent whiskey upstairs, if you'd like to try some." Wesker smiled warmly. It was true, for his twenty first birthday, he'd been given a bottle of Canadian Crown Royal whiskey, but hadn't opened it. It was still in the large glass decanter, complete with the limited edition purple bag. It wasn't like he hadn't drank the brand before, he just hadn't opened that particular bottle of it... Yet.

"Are you planning some naughty things?" Selene teased, knowing that Excella could hear her.

"I wasn't _initially_..." Wesker smirked before tucking his knuckle under her chin. "But I am now."

"I knew it!" Selene kissed him with a smile tugging at her lips. "You sneaky little shit!"

Neither noticed - or even cared - that Excella scowled angrily at that comment.

* * *

The two Gionne ladies eventually left, leaving Selene with Wesker upstairs while Sir Spencer retired for the evening. Victor came up to confirm if Selene was staying the night, to which she and Wesker both nodded.

"Shall I prepare the guest room, or will you reside with Master Albert?" Victor, always the professional, already knew the answer, but asked anyway.

"With Wesker, thank you." Selene smiled as the butler nodded and closed the bedroom door behind himself. "He does know we're a couple... right?"

"My father and Victor both know already. Security's still gathering the necessities, but they should all know as well. You're welcome here any time, as far as they're all concerned." Wesker explained while he prepared the Crown Royal for them to drink, so he had his back turned.

"But they don't know about me, do they?" Alice had clearly taken over in that brief moment, but Wesker took it in stride.

"Not yet. I'll be explaining everything in due time." Wesker turned, holding the two short glasses full of the rich amber liquid. "It's a sipping alcohol, meant to be savoured."

"Thanks." Alice took the drink and gave it a small experimental sip. It tasted... good. Not overly potent, but not weak. Smooth, not harsh. "Wow... This s really good!" Alice liked it, then allowed Selene to switch so she could form her own opinion.

"Definitely tastes better than vodka, that's a given." Selene took a sip and smiled at the smooth taste. "I had some bad vodka a while back, tasted and smelled like bug spray."

"Hmmm... Smirnoff." Wesker nodded, familiar with the description. "I prefer a nice whiskey or cider over tequila or vodka."

"So, about those naughty things you were planning..." Selene smiled coyly. "Have you made up your mind yet?"

"No, I have not, actually." Wesker replied. "I was considering one particular method of foreplay during dinner, but decided against it in favour of a much better idea. Still considering a few minor things at the moment." He smiled as he took another sip of his whiskey.

"Oh, you tease me." Selene laughed. "Gonna let Alice in on the fun?"

"That's her choice." Wesker replied, gently swirling his drink in circles with his wrist.

Selene's eye went green again, then after a moment of silence, she looked back up and said. "She's staying out of this one, so long as she gets to enjoy the rest this lovely whiskey."

"I told you it was good." Wesker winked as Alice took over, taking another happy sip of the whiskey. "I can have a bottle sent to your apartment, if you'd like."

"How much is this stuff even worth?" Alice glanced at the glass in her hand, impressed by his generosity.

"Not as much as you think." Wesker replied. "This is the biggest bottle they sell, and it's sixty dollars for the whole thing, bag included."

"I... can actually afford that." Alice was amazed that something so god damn delicious was so reasonably priced. She actually expected it to be over a couple hundred, at least.

"But that defeats the purpose of a gift, does it not?" Wesker lifted the glass slightly with a smirk before taking another sip.

"You just want to see me drunk." Selene's voice escaped from Alice's mouth suddenly.

"Tempting, but no." Wesker chuckled. "You like it, it's that simple. You might as well get a chance to enjoy it at home."

"I still feel awkward about getting such a nice gift from you..." Alice admitted, averting her gaze.

"I am gifted with not one, but two beautiful women that love me as I am. I of course, feel the same love towards both of them. A bottle of whiskey is nothing compared to that, Alice."

Alice blushed, still looking away. "Selene gave you points for that." She relayed the message after several seconds of silence.

Wesker smiled. "I mean it. To drink such excellent whiskey alone is a waste. Sharing a drink makes the experience much more worthwhile, you saw it with my father and Excella's mother. They shared a drink. Together."

Of course, as he said that, he finished his glass off and set it aside. Alice was still slowly sipping hers, but was noticeably nearing the bottom.

"Selene said she'd like to take you to a bar near our apartment at some point. She thinks you'll like it there." Alice reported the idea, taking another mouthful of the warming drink. It felt good going down, and didn't leave her feeling sick to her stomach.

"I'd love to go." Wesker liked the idea of leaving his aristocratic ways for a night, it wasn't like he was obnoxious about it either. He had an image, of course, but it wasn't hard to pull off his look. A clean suit, monochromatic tie, and a clean cut appearance. The most expensive piece of his entire setup was his watch, at seven hundred dollars.

It was a silver Rolex, and it was a gift from his father for his sixteenth birthday.

"By the way, do you mind if I ask you something before Selene tries to pounce on you?" Alice spoke up as she finished the last of her drink.

"Of course, what is it?" Wesker raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Who do you like more, me or Selene?" Alice asked, knowing it was a loaded question.

"I don't like you or Selene." Wesker replied, smiling. "I love you both, each for your own special reasons."

"My my... You just got enough points for the second tier." Selene suddenly took over, looking incredibly pleased with what Wesker just said. "Now, let's get naughty... You've fed me good food, boozed me up, and sexually teased me to the point of I'm getting annoyed." Selene suddenly stood up, holding her empty glass in one hand while she crossed her arms over her stomach and sassily shifted her weight to one foot and tilted her hips to the side. "Pants. Off... _Now_."

Wesker knew he'd done something right with his speeches, so he simply smiled and prepared for her wrath... or lust... maybe even both simultaneously.

"Yes, my Mistress."


End file.
